Fragenkatalog
Was ist Kollektive Intelligenz? Definition: *“Google. Wikipedia. Threadless. All are well-known examples of large, loosely organized groups of people working together electronically in surprisingly effective ways. These new modes of organizing work have been described with a variety of terms — radical decentralization, crowd-sourcing, wisdom of crowds, peer production, and wikinomics. *'The phrase we find most useful is collective intelligence, defined very broadly as groups of individuals doing things collectively that seem intelligent.'” Quelle: Malone et al., 2009; MIT Center for Collective Intelligence Beispiele: *Google --> Pageranking (Seitenplatzierung) *Wikipedia --> (gemeinsamme) Wissenverbreitung *Spreadshirt --> T-Shirt erstellen aber auch für andere kaufbar (zur Verfügung stellen) Quelle: LE0 - Folie 1 Zusammenfassung: *S Zusammenarbeit von Nutzergruppen bzw. Zusammenarbeit von Menschen in Gruppen (MIT - Center for Collective Intelligence) *S Gruppe von Menschen die eine gemeinsamme Aufgabe bearbeiten (im Unternehmen --> koorperatives Arbeiten) *Um kollektive Intelligenz zu verstehen müssen wir die zugrundeliegenden Mechanismen und Probleme der Gruppenarbeit verstehen! Welche Möglichkeiten zum koorperativen Arbeiten in Organisationen und Unternehmen kennen Sie? *Wissenserzeugung und Wissensgenerierung in Organisationen und Unternehmen: **Meetings, Sitzungen, Workshops **E-Mail-Diskussion **Dokumentenaustausch thumb|left|400px|Kooperatives Arbeiten in Organisationen Quelle: LE0 - Folie 6 Was sind kooperative Episoden? *Meetings, Sitzungen, Workshops *E-Mail-Diskusionen *Dokumentenaustausch Warum ist kooperatives Arbeiten in Unternehmen heute so wichtig? *zunehmende **Komplexität der Arbeit **Wettbewerbsintensität **Entwicklung der computergestützten Technologien, die neue Kommunikationswege für verteiltes Arbeiten erst ermöglichen *Koordination der eigenen Arbeit mit der von Anderen, zum Beispiel in Projekten (heutzutage die hauptsächliche Arbeitsform) *Innovationsfähigkeit der Unternehmen tritt in den Vordergrund Nennen Sie einige organisatorische Trends in innovativen Unternehmen!? *Teamarbeit **zunehmend auch räumlich verteilt, global *Flexibilität **flache Hierachien = mehr Flexibilität *Prozessorientierung **zunehmende Orientierung nach Produkten/Prozessen *Mitarbeiterorientierung **Mitarbeitermotivation steigern *Kundenorientierung **spezifische Kundenbedürfnisse befriediegen *Auflösen der Unternehmensgrenzen **globale Vernetzung mit anderen Unternehmen Welches sind die Ebenen der Gruppenarbeit? individuelle Ebene *individuelles, unkoordiniertes Arbeiten zur Zielerfüllung *Beispiel: jeder schreibt sein Kapitel für das gemeinsamme Dokument koordinierende Ebene *koordiniertes aber unabhängiges Arbeiten *Beispiel: Autobau --> erst Karosserie, dann der Motor und die Scheibe Ebene der Gruppendynamik *konzentriertes Arbeiten am gemeinsammen Ziel *Beispiel: alle arbeiten geleichzeitig aber jeder was anderes Was versteht man unter computergestützter Kooperation? *(häufig) stanortverteilte Zusammenarbeit von Personen und Unternehmen *koorperatives Arbeiten und kooperative Wissenserschließung seit langem innerhalb von Organisationen und Unternehmen Was ist Computer-supported cooperative work (CSCW)? Definition: *„an endeavor to understand the nature and requirements of cooperative work with the objective of designing computer-based technologies for cooperative work arrangement“ (Bannon & Schmidt, 1992) *„…beschäftigt sich mit dem Verstehen sozialer Interaktion sowie der Gestaltung, Implementation und Evaluierung von technischen Systemen zur Unterstützung sozialer Interaktion“ (Gross & Koch, 2007) Quelle: LE0 - Folie 15 Beispiele: *S E-Mail als Kommunikationskanal *S soziale Interaktion (Beispiel: Skyp --> Wer ist online und wer nicht) Zusammenfassung: *auf Deutsch: "Computerunterstützte Gruppenarbeit" *interdisziplinäres Forschungsgebiet, das sich mit der Unterstützung der Zusammenarbeit sozialer Akteure durch Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien befasst *Schließt die Analyse sozialer Interaktionen ebenso ein wie das Design, die Implementierung und die Evaluation derartiger Anwendungssysteme Quelle: LE0 - Folie 4 Was ist Groupware? *Softwarelösungen die Zusammenarbeit in verteilten Gruppen unterstützen, mittels: **Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten **Dokumenten- und Datenaustausch **Wahrnehmung gegenseitiger Anwesenheit und Aktivitäten *S betrachtet nur die Software Quelle: LE0 - Folie 4 Definition: *Eine Groupware ist Mehrbenutzer-Software, die zur Unterstützung von kooperativer Arbeit entworfen und genutzt wird und es erlaubt, Informationen und (sonstige) Materialien auf elektronischem Wege zwischen den Mitgliedern einer Gruppe koordiniert auszutauschen oder gemeinsame Materialien in einer gemeinsamen Speicherplattform abzulegen. *Grundsätzlich gibt es zwei Arten von Groupware. **Die eine Gruppe ist eine lokal laufende Applikation, die mit einem Server kommuniziert, die andere ist eine webbasierte Lösung, die mit einem Webbrowser angesteuert und verwendet wird. Webbasierte Lösungen haben hierbei den Vorteil einer größeren Plattformunabhängigkeit, der Benutzer kann von jedem Rechner mit einem funktionierenden Browser einsteigen Quelle: http://e-campus.uibk.ac.at/planet-et-fix/M2/05_groupware/01_einleitung.html Beispiele: *E-Mail *Community-Systeme (Foren etc.) *integrierte Koorperationsportale (MS SharePoint) *Dokument-Management-Systeme (BSCW) Quelle: LE0 - Folie 5 Was sind die wichtigsten Elemente des CSCW (computergestützter kooperativer Arbeit) und der CI (Kollektiven Intelligenz)? *CSCW und CI --> zwei Seiten einer Medaille **beide beschreiben Prozesse kooperativen Arbeitens – innerhalb/außerhalb von Organisationen und Unternehmen **unterschiedliche Ausprägungen hinsichtlich Akteure, Anreize usw. Quelle: LE0 - Folie 7 Ordnungsrahmen für Kollektive Intelligenz (nach Malone et al., 2009) *'Was' soll erreicht werden? **Ziel *'Warum' macht er etwas? **Antrieb/Motivation *'Wie' kann es erreicht werden? **Prozess/Struktur/Technologie *'Wer' macht etwas? **Teilnehmer Worin unterscheiden sich CSCW und Groupware? CSCW: *Fokus auf **Aktivitäten am Arbeitsplatz **Organisatorische Auswirkungen der Technologie **Wechselseitige Evolution der Technologie und der Gruppen von denen sie genutzt wird *Interdisziplinär: Sozialwissenschaftler und Informatiker Groupware: *Fokus auf **Entwicklung von Computer Systemen und Werkzeugen *Im wesentlichen eine technische Disziplin (Informatiker & Software-Ingenieure) Quelle: LE0 - Folie 16 Was sind Soziotechnische System? CSCW-Systeme sind soziotechnische Systeme, das heißt sie bestehen aus einer technischen Komponente und einer sozialen Komponente. *Typen sozialer Systeme **Dyaden => 2 Personen **Gruppen => 3 oder mehr Personen, typischerweise nicht mehr als 15 Personen **Teams => Gruppen mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel und Auftrag **Gemeinschaften => typischerweise größer als Gruppen und können bis zu mehreren Hunderten Personen umspannen **Netzwerke => lose gekoppelt, manchmal nur informell existierend **Organisation => formal definierte soziale Beziehungen, grösse unterschiedlich **“Crowd” => individuell agierende “Kollektive”; lose/ad-hoc Koordination Quelle: LE0 - Folie 17 Analysieren Sie an einem eigenen Beispiel den Ordnungsrahmen für Kollektive Intelligenz (nach Malone et al., 2009)! Um kollektive Intelligenz zu verstehen müssen wir die zugrundeliegenden Mechanismen und Probleme der Gruppenarbeit verstehen! thumb|left|400px|Elements of collective intelligence building blocks or "genes" (Malone et. al., 2009) Quelle: Elements of collective intelligence building blocks or "genes" (Vgl. Malone et. al., 2009) CSCW und kollektive Intelligenz --> zwei Seiten einer Medaille *beide beschreiben Prozesse kooperativen Arbeitens – innerhalb/außerhalb von Organisationen und Unternehmen *unterschiedliche Ausprägungen hinsichtlich Akteure, Anreize usw. Nennen Sie Ursachen für Prozessverluste in Sitzungen! *Ressourcenteilung / Teilen der Ressouren **Rede- / Sprechzeit *schlechte Vorgehensweise **unstrukturiert etc. *kognitive Überlastung **mit Informationen überflutet *Gruppendynamik **Angst vor Bewertung ***Beispiel. Angst etwas falsches zu sagen und dann als dummer dazu stehen **Dominanz ***Beispiel: der lauteste Sprecher verbreitet den unterlegeneden (leiseren Sprechern) seine Meinung **Geselligkeit *** Beispiel: FEHLT NOCH!!! **GroupThink ***Beispiel: der Vorherschenden bzw. Gruppenmeinung anschließen **Profilierungsziel (hidden agenda - versteckte Ziele) ***Beispiel: andere schlecht machen um selbst besser darzustehen **Trittbrettfahrer ***Beispiel: die Ergebnisse der anderen zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen oder Lösung zum Schluss bringen, damit keiner mehr was sagen kann Nennen Sie Ursachen für Prozessgewinne in Sitzungen! Einzelarbeit *jeder Einzelne erhält mehr Informationen *es gibt mehr Alternativen *Ressourcenteilung ist möglich Gruppenarbeit (asynchroner Arbeit) *Ressourcen teilen **Beispiel: nicht alle 5 Leute einzelnd befragen (5x1 Std.), sondern alle gleichzeitig im Meeting (1x1 Std.) *Synergie **Beispiel: gegenseitige Förderung (mehrere Leute arbeiten zusammen) *Zeitersparnis **Beispiel: die Arbeiten werden parallel durchgeführt, also nicht erst einer nach der anderen Nennen Sie je 2 Vor- und Nachteile für Prozessverluste in Sitzungen und erklären Sie 2 von denen! Vorteile: Nachteile: In der Gruppe (Gruppendynamik) könnte die Angst vor Bewertung entstehen, wie zum Beispiel die Angst etwas falsches zu sagen und dann als dummer dazu stehen. Auch eine kognitive Überlastung könnte eintreten, da man in der Sitzung mit Informationen überflutet wird (evtl. auch Reizüberflutung, wie bei der Werbung). Fallbeispiel: Software Unternehmen macht Workshop - Welche Technologien können verwendet werden? ... setting: gleiche Zeit und gleicher Ort (Flipcharts) gleiche Zeit und verschiedene Orte (Skype) Siehe Seite 8 (LE1) Übung aus der Blockwoche (habe keine Frage, nur als K markiert) Leaf Hopper --> Pin the Tail on Donkey --> Build Consensus --> Mood Ring Hauptprobleme bei Co-Authoring Werkzeugen bzw. verteilten Systemen!? Nennen Sie 2 Grundsätzliche Arten und Beispiele, wie das Problem gelöst werden kann!? Erklären Sie das Konzept von Awareness!? Nennen und beschreiben Sie 3 Arten von Awareness!? Welches Kommunikations... - Theorie und warum? (Frage nicht vollständig) ...noch überarbeiten! Erklären Sie das Konzept einer Community und Skizzieren Sie ein Beispiel! --> eine Community ist... bei FB ist das so... Nennen Sie einen Mechanismus für Wissensaustausch! -->soziale Anerkennung Welcher Mechanismus ist ausschlaggebend für den erfolgreichen Wissensaustausch? ... Was ist CrowdSourcing? Erklären Sie es an einem Beispiel! ... --> Auf welchen Mechanismus funktioniert dieses Beispiel!? Was ist OpenInnovation? Nennen Sie ein Beispiel! ... Nennen Sie Beispiele zur Entscheidungsunterstützung! Beispiele für Rechweite und Selbstorganisation (Sales Force) Skizzieren Sie das Prinzip für kolloboratorisches Filtern!? ... Kategorie:Groupware Kategorie: Co-Authoring Kategorie:CSCW Kategorie:Awareness Kategorie:Crowd Sourcing Kategorie:Open Innovation Kategorie:Community Kategorie:Prozessverluste Kategorie:Prozessgewinne Kategorie:Ordnungsrahmen